Memorias
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: Es la historia sobre Atem y Kiria (OC) antes de que ambos decidieran encerrar sus almas... Ambos reinos enemigos, pero el destino los unió a ellos para luego separarlos bruscamente y volverlos a unir de una manera que hacía ver cómo si el destino jugara con ellos cómo si fueran simples marionetas... Tal vez eso eran, tal vez nunca debió haberla consolado cuando la vio llorar...


Yo: Hola, he vuelto y con fuerza tengo este nuevo fic, se me ocurrió al releer Celos de Faraón y darme cuenta de que tenía suficiente material cómo para armar una explicación de varios hechos sucedidos en la historia.

Éste fic se remonta al pasado de Atem y Kiria y muestra la historia de cómo se conocen y se enamoran en el Antiguo Egipto, además de todo por lo que tienen que pasar. Espero que lo disfruten tanto cómo yo estoy disfrutando al escribir.

Cómo Empezó Todo

Hace 5000 mil años, el lugar que ahora es Egipto se había divido en dos... El Antiguo Egipto y El Reino De los Nuevos Atlantianos... Ambos reinos estaban en guerra uno con el otro y todo fue peor cuando la reina del Antiguo Egipto murió asesinada por uno de los sirvientes del otro reino... El Faraón Aknamkanon sólo tenía a su hijo para heredero al trono. En cuanto el reino de los atlantianos... Ellos se defendían lo mejor que podían, pero la situación se complicó cuando la reino quedó viuda estando embarazada. Lo mejor será que lo explique por partes:

**En "La Nueva Atlantis"**

-Su majestad se encuentra bien?... -preguntaba una sirvienta preocupada.

-Sí... es sólo aun... no puedo asimilar lo que me has dicho... -dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules con lágrimas en los ojos -Él no... no puede haber muerto! No puede dejarnos... Él me dijo que... volvería puesto que... tenía suficientes razones razones para hacerlo...

-Señora... Cálmese, por favor... -suplicó la sirvienta -No es bueno que se altere de esa manera en su estado...

-El segundo al mando, además de mi esposo también murió... No estoy en condiciones para soportar esto... -pensaba la reina aun con varias lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas -Envía a las fuerzas especiales, pueden dejar que sus hijos se queden aquí en el palacio pero quiero a ése reino destruido ahora!

-Sí señora...

La mujer salió del lugar caminando de una manera muy rápida, casi trotando, hacia una habitación apartada de las demás, se podía decir que oculta en caso de un ataque al castillo. Entró y encontró a dos niños, ambos de 5 años, uno de cabello blanco y ojos azules y otro de cabello negro y ojos rojos... El de cabello blanco estaba jugando con una espada de madera, aunque lo hacía tan bien que no parecía un juego, y el otro estaba leyendo.

-Mamá.. -dijeron los dos niños al verla -Ya llegó papá? -preguntó emocionado el oji-rojo.

-No, Armin... Su padre, ya no podrá venir... -dijo la mujer con algo de tristeza tomando a sus hijos en brazos.

-Por qué? -preguntó el peli-blanco.

-Porque él ahora está haya -dijo señalando el cielo a través de una ventana -Nos estará cuidando a los tres desde allá, bueno cuatro...

-Es verdad, cómo está mi hermano o hermana? -preguntó de nuevo el oji-azul.

-Muy bien... Aunque creo que tendrá una voluntad muy fuerte, patea mucho... Ikki, que tal va tu entrenamiento?

-Muy bien madre -contestó el oji-azul con una sonrisa.

-Y Armin, qué tal tus estudios?

-Excelente...

-Muy bien! -felicitó la mujer -A éste paso el nuevo bebé tendrá buenos ejemplos! Pero de igual forma... Ikki, tú también debes estudiar... Y Armin, debes aprender a defenderte, así ambos podrás proteger perfectamente a su nuevo hermanito o hermanita...

-Sí madre! -respondieron ambos niños al unísono, se veían felices por la idea de tener otro miembro en la familia.

Tres días después, la reina dio a luz... Su sorpresa fue al ver que, no sólo era una, sino dos hermosas bebés... Al igual que Ikki y Armin, eran mellizas y una de ellas tenía cabello blanco y ojos azules, al igual que Ikki y la otra tenía cabello negro y ojos rojos, al igual que Armin...

A la niña de cabello blanco la llamaron Kisara y a la de ojos rojos Kiria.

Los días pasaban convirtiéndose en semanas, que se convirtieron en meses que se convirtieron en años y así tres años pasaron... La guerra no terminaba, el heredero de Aknamkanon tenía 4 años y crecía con gran fortaleza. Pero, los hijos de la reina de los Nuevos Atlantianos también demostraban sus destrezas... Los mayores ya tenían ocho años y las pequeñas a penas tenían tres... A pesar de que los herederos de ambos reinos demostraban que sus poderes podían llegar a ser enormes, ambos reinos perdían la esperanza... Por lo tanto, ambos gobernantes acordaron llegar a un pacto. Se reunieron en la frontera de sus reinos con sus respectivos guardias, la mujer llevaba consigo a sus cuatro hijos ya que sólo confiaba en ella misma para cuidarlos.

-Ambos sabemos que con ésta guerra ambos reinos se destruirán -empezó la mujer.

-Por eso estamos aquí... -confirmó el Faraón -No tengo problemas con un acuerdo de paz pero... Su gente tiende a ser un poco, no se ofenda, traidora.

-Entiendo...

-Tengo entendido que... sus hijos tienen un poder maravilloso... -pronunció con cuidado Aknamkanon.

-A qué quiere llegar?

-Los cuatro juntos son un peligro para nuestro reino... No quiero imaginármelos a todos juntos cuando crezcan, serán una amenaza...

-Cómo puede decir eso? -dijo la reina indignada -Sol tan sólo unos niños!

-Unos niños... Qué sé que usted a estado entrenando!

-Qué es lo que quiere?

-Envíalos lejos... Puedes ver que sea un buen lugar pero, si esos niños siguen bajo tu cuidado nos atacarán... -afirmó Aknamkanon, los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas -Sólo puedes conservar a alguna de las dos niñas, para que sea tu heredera... Ya que sólo tienen tres años tal vez no recuerde la guerra.

-No puedo... No puedo separarme de mis hijos! -dijo la mujer exasperada, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando de lado su papel, así que recuperó la compostura -Pero... el reino siempre será mi prioridad, está bien Aknamkanon... Escúchame, los tres serán enviados a Egipto, más te vale velar por su seguridad...

-Otra cosa... Los tres niños que elijan, se irán conmigo, hoy... En éste momento, para ser preciso -dijo el Faraón sorprendiendo a la mujer, pero ésta, destrozada por dentro, sólo asintió.

-Muy bien... Mi heredera será Kiria... Los demás irán contigo... -pronunció la reina con gran dolor en su voz. -A cambio, detendrá los ataques y dejará a mis hijos vivir en paz donde sea que se encuentren.

-Eso si su reino se mantiene en paz y al margen si no, no puedo decir que sus hijos continúen viviendo.

La reina volteo su vista hacia sus hijos y vio cómo las lágrimas corrían por los rostros de las mellizas mientras sus hermanos trataban de reconfortarlas... Acarició los mechones negros de Kiria, estos habían ganado delgadas franjas de color rojo.

-Está bien... Sólo... dame un momento con mis hijos... -pidió la mujer, el Faraón asintió y la mujer se apartó junto con sus hijos -Escúchenme, creo que... Ya saben que es lo que va a pasar... Kiria, sé que eres mucho más pequeña que tus antecesoras que también tuvieron que sacrificarse pero aun así, espero que entiendas mejor que nadie la razón de esto... -los niños estuvieron a punto de hablar todos al mismo tiempo pero fueron detenidos por su madre -No quiero que separen lo que queda de ésta familia... Armin, Ikki y Kisara, lo lamento tanto... -se disculpó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas -Pero, cuando Kiria crezca, necesitará una dama de compañía y sirvientes, por su puesto... Es la única forma que se me ocurre para que podamos volver a estar todos juntos, deben buscar la manera de volver todos a su reino y buscar a su hermana... Kiria, tu único deber en ésta situación es esperarlos y recibirlos con los brazos abierto y por su puesto, no olvidar quiénes son tus hermanos...

**11 Años después:**

La reina del Nuevo Atlantis había sufrido una terrible enfermedad y había muerto antes de poder volver a ver a los tras hijos que había dejado partir, la joven a quien había escogido para que fuera su heredera, tenía tan solo catorce años y ésa misma noche sería coronada cómo reina...

-Ahora la declaro... Kiria Atlantis, Reina del Nuevo Atlantis... -dijo el sacerdote ceremonial mientras colocaba una corona en el cabello cuidadosamente peinado de la chica.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que disfruten de este fic que, cómo saben, es cómo una explicación a varios hechos que sucedieron en mi otro fic: Celos de Faraón, en fin espero que les guste.


End file.
